


just a dog with no bite

by xXidyllicXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Master/Slave, PWP, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Sex Toys, dom komaru, it’s light but it’s there, just a bit at the end, just smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXidyllicXx/pseuds/xXidyllicXx
Summary: “Pretty and well-trained? How perfect, it sounds too good to be true,” Komaru pressed. Toko pouted in response.“N-no! I’ll be good I s-swear,” Toko whined.“Then prove it to me.”
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 40





	just a dog with no bite

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting smut no one can be mean /hj

“P-please l-let me give you everything..” Toko whimpered, sitting on her knees in front of Komaru. In her hands was a heavy leather collar, which she held out shakily.  
“Dumb girl, you know you already belong to me,” Komaru chided lightly.  
When Toko had first timidly introduced this dynamic to Komaru, she didn’t quite know how to feel about it. She reluctantly agreed to experiment with it for Toko’s sake, and that first time she held Toko, shaking and begging for her touch, she knew there was no going back.  
Now, Komaru slipped into her role of mistress easily. She took the collar from Toko, who was still staring up at her with begging eyes.  
“Come here,” Komaru commanded. Toko happily obliged, moving forward to sit between Komaru’s open thighs. She was stripped down to nothing more than her plain bra and underwear, the same as she always was when in this role. Komaru opened the drawer of the desk she was sitting at, pulling out the small key she needed to unlock the padlock on the collar. Toko tilted her head back to allow Komaru to slip the collar around her neck, carefully making sure none of her long hair was caught inside. Komaru looped a few fingers through the leather and tugged, making sure it wasn’t too tight. Toko let out a small noise at the sudden movement, steadying herself before she could fall into Komaru’s lap.  
Komaru cupped Toko’s cheek, pulling her face up to look at her.  
“Such a pretty toy..” She mused as Toko blushed and leaned into her touch, “Are you going to behave today?”  
Komaru knew that if Toko was planning to brat she would have by now, and just as she had assumed; Toko nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yes m-miss I-I’ll always b-behave for my m-mistress.”  
“Pretty and well-trained? How perfect, it sounds too good to be true,” Komaru pressed. Toko pouted in response.  
“N-no! I’ll be good I s-swear,” Toko whined.  
“Then prove it to me.” The shift from playfulness to sternness cause a shiver to rake through Toko, and she looked up at Komaru expectantly awaiting instructions.  
“Help me undress,” Komaru said as she stood. Her usual childishness had completely dissipated, as usual. Toko leapt to her feet, starting by fumbling with the top button of Komaru’s shirt. She paused for a moment to quell her shaking before undoing the clasp. Once it was open, Toko planted an innocent kiss where the button had once sat. She knew she wasn’t supposed to touch without permission, but she couldn’t stop herself from continuing to nose at the soft exposed skin, her fingers working the rest of the shirt undone. Komaru tutted, giving Toko her first warning. Toko pulled away, starting to carefully slide the shirt off Komaru’s shoulders with Komaru’s help.  
From there Toko hooked her thumbs into the straps of Komaru’s bra, looking up at her questioningly. Sometimes Komaru would strip all the way down with Toko, while others she preferred to stay in her undergarments. Today it was the latter, signaled to Toko with a small wave. Toko pulled away, somewhat disappointed but knowing better than to press further. She knelt down once again, nimble hands finding the zipper of Komaru’s skirt and letting it fall. Komaru kicked it out of the way herself and sat down once again. Toko held her hands together behind her back, waiting for instructions from Komaru once again.  
“Toko, go and get the small vibrator, the one with the remote. It should be in the front of the drawer.” Toko stood, rushing to the girls shared dresser. She opened the top drawer and quickly found the small box that kept aforementioned toy from getting lost in the miscellaneous rope, lingerie, etc. She carried the toy back to Komaru, who pulled it out and set the box aside.  
“You remember what to say if you need me to stop, right?” Komaru asked. Toko nodded quickly.  
“Tell me please.”  
“B-blossom is w-what I s-say when I n-need miss to stop,” Toko recited, the same way she had tens of times before. Komaru nodded with a smile before reaching out to Toko.  
Toko shivered as Komaru ran her hands up and down Toko’s sides, the vibe tucked firmly between her thumb and pointer, the remote in her other hand. Komaru pushed her hands under Toko’s bra, tracing over her breasts gently. Toko did her best to stay still, despite how badly she wanted to keen into Komaru’s touch and beg for more. Komaru’s hands wandered down once again, before pulling Toko closer by her hips. A small whine stuck in Toko’s throat as Komaru slipped her hand into Toko’s underwear, pressing the cold vibrator snug against her clit. Komaru started to pull away and Toko grabbed at her wrist, trying to keep her close.  
“Toko.” Komaru voice was stern. She didn’t need to say anything else before Toko let go, her hands fall back to her sides.  
“S-sorry mis-“ Toko cut herself off with a gasp as Komaru flicked the vibrator on to its lowest setting. Komaru gave a sly grin, turning it up one more. Toko’s knees started to buckle and Komaru grabbed her around the waist, turning the vibrator off once again.  
“Careful, we don’t want to break mistress’s plaything do we?” Komaru scolded softly, guiding Toko to her sit on her knees. Toko shook her head, looking up at Komaru expectantly, silently begging for her to turn the vibrator back on. The sudden pleasure had shocked her to the core, but now all she wanted was more.  
Komaru stood, her thighs less than a foot away from Toko’s nose. She slid her underwear down, kicked them aside and then sat again. Toko was grinding pointlessly against the floor, her eyes still locked onto Komaru. Remote still in hand, Komaru slowly pushed her own legs apart, putting on a subtle show for Toko, who had started to pant pathetically. Toko let out a loud moan when the toy between her thighs started buzzing again. She inched closer to Komaru, nuzzling her face against her thigh and starting to work her way closer before she was yanked backward by her hair with a yelp.  
“Did I tell you you were allowed to do that?” Komaru snapped. Toko hung her head in shame, shaking her head silently. Komaru grabbed Toko by her jaw, forcing her to look up.  
“Use your words.”  
“N-no b-but I th-thought.. I-I thought..” Toko trailed off meekly, her mind muddled even more when Komaru turned up the vibrator to the second highest setting. Toko whined loudly, trying to stop herself from grinding against the carpet.  
“Obviously you didn’t think hard enough. You’re going to sit just like that until I tell you otherwise, understand?”  
Toko was barely able to mumble out a quick “yes miss”, overwhelmed by the constant stimulation she was receiving. A small whine left her as she watched Komaru start to touch herself right in front of her. Komaru moaned dramatically, spreading her legs further. Toko gripped the long fibers of the carpet to try and stop herself from reaching out to Komaru. Toko had to resist pouting and whining again. It should be her hands on Komaru pleasuring her. The vibrator slowly turned down and off and Toko wiggled her hips weakly. She had been so focused on Komaru she hadn’t realized how close she was to finishing just from the toy alone. Toko’s mouth fell open as she watched Komaru slip two fingers into herself with ease.  
“Aw, Toki you’re drooling, what’s got you so worked up hm?” Komaru turned the vibrator on once again before leaning over to wipe up spit that was dribbling down Toko’s chin. Toko immediately leaned into Komaru’s touch, opening her mouth to try and suck Komaru’s thumb between her lips. Toko was quickly approaching her orgasm again, needing any sort of contact from the other girl. Komaru ignored Toko and pulled away, letting out another moan as she shifted in her chair.  
“M-miss please..” Toko begged, her voice shaking with need.  
“Please what?”  
“Please l-let me touch you I-I n-need it I’m s-so so close please please,” Toko babbled mindlessly. Komaru just smiled down at her.  
“I think I’m doing fine without your touch baby,” Komaru teased, followed by another soft moan and a barely audible click as the vibrator finally reached its highest setting. Toko couldn’t focus enough to stop the stream of moans and curses that fell from her lips as she reached her climax. Komaru watched her, reveling in the way Toko unraveled just for her. Toko’s body was shaking as her orgasm ebbed away, but the vibrator remained exactly the same.  
“M-miss? Miss p-please m-make it s-stop m-miss..” Tears started to well in Toko’s eyes, the stimulation tipping from pleasure to pain. Komaru once again just stared through her. She quickened the once leisurely pace of her fingers. Toko reached out timidly, grabbing at Komaru’s leg to cling to it.  
“P-please it huuurts..” Toko whined, holding back a sob, her cheek resting on Komaru’s knee. Komaru kicked her away as she stood up, taking care to not actually hurt her. Toko fell onto her back, arms wrapped around her chest.  
“I don’t remember telling you to touch me yet. I gave you several warnings, didn’t I?”  
Toko nodded. “Get onto the bed, no don’t try apologizing now, just be quiet and listen.” Komaru said harshly. She turned the vibrator off completely, which led Toko to let out a sob of relief before scrambling to climb onto the bed.  
“On your back,” Komaru commanded as she dug through the drawer before pulling out the strap on they always kept on hand. She knew getting fucked wasn’t really a punishment, but with how overstimulated Toko was just from the vibrator she knew it would feel close enough to one. Komaru slipped into the harness of the strap quickly before turning to climb onto the bed. Komaru sat leaning over Toko, who looked up at her with puppy eyes.  
“M-miss I r-really didn’t m-mean to b-be b-bad..” Toko was twiddling her fingers nervously, letting her body go pliant as Komaru positioned her how she wanted, pulling her up at an angle and gripping her thighs tightly.  
“Then maybe this will finally teach you a lesson hm?” Toko had calmed down some, her crying subsided and breathing slowed to a closer to normal pace. Komaru pulled Toko’s underwear off, tossing them aside. She ran two fingers between Toko’s thighs, finding the vibrator and setting it just under the bed to find later. Toko whined in response, gripping the bedsheets tightly.  
“Aw, still so sensitive,” Komaru cooed condescendingly. Using one hand to hold Toko firmly, Komaru guided the strap into Toko’s soaked, sore hole. Toko whimpered, trying to wiggle away.  
“What’s the word?” Komaru asked once more.  
“Blossom i-it’s blossom I-I’m o-okay,” Toko panted out. Komaru waited a moment more before pushing all the way into Toko. She paused again, just in case Toko needed her to stop. When all she heard were quiet pants and moans, Komaru began thrusting into Toko quickly. Toko whined loudly, trying to pull away once again. Komaru slowly her pace just barely before pulling Toko back close to her, pinning her thighs against her own waist.  
“Maruuu p-please please please..” Toko’s mind was hazy and she didn’t know if she was begging Komaru to go faster or slower, but it didn’t matter because Komaru didn’t listen either way. She dragged her fingernails down Toko’s thighs, who let out a particularly loud whimper.  
“I-I’m so close p-please please miss please..” Toko rambled, not stopping even as Komaru fucked into her even faster. Toko finished quickly after that, though not as happily as before. Toko went limp, her eyes fluttering shut as Komaru slowly pulled out and moved to let her legs rest on the bed again. Toko rolled over and curled into a ball, only wincing slightly. Komaru knelt next to the bed, petting Toko’s cheek.  
“Toki cmon, you can’t go to sleep yet.” Toko mumbled something incoherent, pressing against Komaru’s hand.  
“Cmon angel, we need to go get cleaned up.” Komaru stood up to gently pull Toko upright and the help her to her feet. “I’ll run a bath, does that sound alright?”  
“Mhm.. perfect.” Toko was leaned entirely against Komaru as they walked to the bathroom, a tired smile on her face.  
“I love you so much Toko.” Komaru said softly, kissing the top of Toko’s head.  
“I l-love you too,” Toko responded dreamily.


End file.
